creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Lumite Wall
Basic Information The Dark Lumite Wall is a dark violet shimmering cubic building block that can only be crafted after finding its rare Recipe. It can be processed into several shapes and used for building purposes. "Pure evil contained by thin walls. What? Oh, no I was talking about myself." How to obtain This building block cannot be obtained in its crafted form from any Creatures or Treasure Chests. It can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "q") only after learning its rare Recipe. Other than that, this crafted block can be bought in infinite amounts like all placeable blocks and objects as parts of Building kits for Blueprints that can be customized for this purpose. Building kits have to be paid with Coins that can be bought for real money in the Store via Steam wallet. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock their crafting recipes though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for this rare block can only be unlocked by discovering and then learning the according Recipe Book. This rare Recipe can be found in Iron Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness on Lava layer blocks, or in Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness on Corrupted Blocks. The Recipe can also be obtained as a loot from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas, or as a rare pet-harvest from blue Keepas. How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Dark Lumite Walls at a time, you'll need: * 2 Diamond Rods made of Diamond bars in a Processor * 4 Lumite bars made in a Forge from Lumite Ore that can be extracted from Lumite Nodes only found on the Corruption layer deep underground * 2 Corruption Dust obtained as a loot or pet-harvest from any corrupted creature * 2 Globs of Goo crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menur or looted/harvested from many creatures Crafting (or obtaining) Dark Lumite Walls will unlock the crafting recipe for Dark Lumite Stairs. How to process further Blocks of Dark Lumite Wall can be put into a Processor. One Dark Lumite Wall can then be processed either into * 4 Dark Lumite Slopes, or * 2 Dark Lumite Slabs, or * 2 Dark Lumite Columns No crafting recipe is necessary for this. Simply carry blocks of Dark Lumite Wall with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Then put the Dark Lumite Wall block/s into the Processor with right-click on their icon that is now sorted at the top of the large inventory window to the left side of the Processor window, or drag & drop the stack/s into the Processor slot with your left mouse button. One Dark Lumite Slope can then be cut further in a Processor once more into either 2 Dark Lumite Slope Inner Corners or 2 Dark Lumite Slope Outer Corners, or even into 2 Rounded Dark Lumite Slopes. How to use Dark Lumite Walls can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Dark Lumite Walls into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Dark Lumite Walls can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Dark Lumite Walls can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. Category:Crafted Category:Decor Category:Building Block Category:Recipe